The Nightmare Ends (part one)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay The Nightmare Ends (part one) 94 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 3 years ago (This is part one of a story arc revolving around Nex Hyde, and Nex in latin means nightmare. You can infer where this arc will end at. This arc will be depressing, and so i hope you all sit back and enjoy the ride. *bows*) Night, the stars were twinkling, it had been awhile since Nex had seen the stars, or if they had been out she never had time to look at them. She was always on the move, always doing something. Filled with life and energy, and she stared at the sky on the roof of the society. She was pausing her constant whir of a life and just enjoying the moment. She smiled the moonlight powering her with strength the pheasants in rest of the city could only dream. Yet, her dreams had been troubled by foreboding nightmares. Fire licked the building, rising, and rising, they didn't stop. No matter how much Nex wanted them to. She knew this would happen sooner or later, her enemies would catch up to her. She ran through the building sweat clinging to her body. She saw all the people she cared about dead and in the process of burning. Nex knew there was nothing she could do, she knew that she could only save herself and that thought horrified her. To not be able to act. She felt on her face, water? A foreign substance unfamiliar to her but she knew as tears. She ran further and further screams of those burning echoeing in her ears yelling the same thing. "Why didn't you do something?" She pushed down emotions as she ran through the building toward the entrance when she froze seeing Dreamer. Dreamer looked at her with dead eyes as she stood in the middle of Nex's path. "Nex, do something!" She called. "It's no use!" Nex yelled determined to at least save one life from this inferno. Her lungs burned with the smoke and she coughed. "Nex, save us" Dreamer said before blood poured down her chest, nex saw a stab wound on her chest and Dreamer falling. Nex's eyes widened in horror as she tried to run, will herself to leave, but her eyes were glued to the spot. She would always awake to Dreamer shaking her, concerned, and Nex would dismiss it as always. "Why are they happening?" Nex asked herself watching the stars shine above her. "Is something brewing?" Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Downstairs, Dr. Weir paced in the foyer. He just couldn't settle his nerves tonight. He hadn't yet had the chance to ask Nex some burning questions about the events at the pub a few days past. The pub which was now gone. It hadn't been his favorite place, but it had been rather conveniently located. He sighed. The decision wouldn't make itself. But Nex was a Hyde, and might not take kindly to his quest for answers. Still, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he had some. He came to a stop and shook his head. There was really nothing else for it. Lewis looked everywhere inside the building, but couldn't locate Nex. Finally, he searched outside the structure, eventually finding his way to the roof. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Nex lay a smile on her face watching singing a tune, a beautiful tune that seemed to play with a lyrical song, those lyrics where playing in nex's head as she hummed each note. She was at her most happiest she had ever been right here on this roof despite the plagueing thoughts of the nightmares that tormented her sleep. She felt no restraints, no limitations, and she felt for once carefree. She then however heard the roof door open but the didn't care. She just wanted this moment to last forever. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Ah," said Weir, spotting her, "'Nex', I believe it was? Or would you prefer Ms. Hyde?" he asked, not wishing to ruffle any feathers unnecessarily. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Nex." She responded sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What, may i ask do you want me for?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Nex, then," he acknowledged. "I'm curious about the events and persons at the pub the other night." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "It was destroyed by one of my bosses to show what would happen if a little prat and prick messed with anyone of her employees and friends. Now don't mention that night again." Nex said the good mood fading. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "But we're the only ones up here," said Weir, looking about. "Surely there's no danger of our being overheard. Or, if there is but I'm simply not seeing it--I've heard your senses are preternatural--perhaps we could move our conversation to a place of your choosing," he suggested. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I just don't want to talk about it, at all. I don't want to be mad, bitter, annoyed, i just wish to enjoy this moment" Nex said flopping back down and back to looking at the stars. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I see," said Lewis. "I can leave you be, for the time being, if you like. But if you won't answer any of my questions about that night, at least tell me--later, if need be--what it is that's threatening to make you mad, bitter, and annoyed." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Look some things are best left untouched, in the dark." Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Just as an entire pub's worth of people are better left alive. But they weren't," Lewis countered, a look of sadness patent on his face. "I've no way to get in touch with the woman who did it, or I'd ask her directly how she justifies her actions. But you're the next best person. You're my only contact. Please, Nex," he pleaded. "I need some answers. I'm compelled to shine a torch in the dark, even if what comes to light is ugly...or dangerous. I shan't be able to rest until I do. It's a flaw in my character, I know, but I can't help it any more than you can help your own nature." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited "Look sometimes to get a point across people need to perish, sometimes to show your power you need to sacrifice lives. Do you understand that concept?" Nex asked standing now eye doing a twitch of frustration. She looked tired like she hadn't slept in days and her hair was a tangled mess. "TO show someone why you mustn't mess with them you must demonstrate your abilities? That's what happened cause a cocky*** vampire was being a annoying prat messing with me after having to kill to men to fight for my life." Nex said anger rising in her voice. "Pester me further," She said chakrams appearing in both hands. "About the subject than i will kill you" Her chakrams seemed off, they didn't seem to look like they usually did, they looked half complete. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "There's no need for violence. I feel it meet to point out that I am not at all criticizing your actions, Nex," Weir clarified. "A fight for one's life is just that, with quarter neither asked nor given. This, I understand. What I find worrisome is that your 'boss'--or mentor, as you like--not only didn't move the fight elsewhere to reduce collateral damage, but sacrificed so many noncombatants just to make a point. And all for naught: Michael, the offending vampire, yet lives. If Illvomery hates her own kind so much, it cannot be because they kill mortals, or she'd have ended herself already. And should she feel threatened by him again, where will it end? Will the entire city go up in flames?" He seemed incredibly disturbed at the thought. "I don't know what kind of war you fought in, Nex," he said, swallowing any fear he felt in an effort to get through to her, "but killing civilians is frowned upon in this world. How can you work for such a fiend? Tell me it isn't willingly." He looked sad and desperate, as if he'd seen too much of the ills of the world and didn't want to be disappointed in human nature yet again. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "She isn't afraid to kill Micheal, she has killed hundreds of vampires. Besides she will die sooner than most. A disease is raging through her veins that gives her the abilities she has. And it is willingly, i'm a Hyde, i am meant to represent the darker parts of a human." Nex said eyes narrowed. "The only way she can satisfy the disease and stop it from spreading is to drink the blood of vampires. She will probably target Micheal as her next medicinal refill when her current stash runs out. Look, i don't need someone judging my choices. I choose this life to make sure i don't kill anyone here. That urge was strong, to tear away someone's life i had to find a way to take it out and i then grew to love my job. And it pays well" Nex said this argument seeming to drain her as her chakrams faded. "You'll never understand." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "On the contrary," said Lewis, "I understand it all too well. It's a tale I've seen play out countless times. I'm not judging you--I believe I've said that already--I'm simply getting the measure of you. Establishing what's 'baseline' for you. Diagnosing the current stage of your journey, and predicting where it will end, given all known factors. I was going to bring up the question 'Who fights for the common man?' with regard to your employer...but, more to the point, Nex, who fights for you?" he asked with genuine concern. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I fight for myself. And i didn't want a therapy visit and i know where my journey will end, my death. I will be killed, or old age will take me." Nex said tiredly and calmly. 'Who does fight for me?' Nex asked herself. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "And, in the meantime, will it be a life with meaning? Aside from your Jekyll, have you forged true bonds with anyone? I know from experience it can be difficult," he said, his gaze sympathetic, "especially to take the risk of 'letting them in', but you need at least one person on this earth who cares whether you live or die. Who values you beyond your usefulness to them and can appreciate you for all you are. That person is your lifeline. If you have one, I can rest easy and will trouble you no further. But without any," he looked away sadly, shaking his head, "yours will be a violent death, sooner rather than later. I read all the signs." He met her eyes once more, his gaze filled with pity and a trace of trepidation. When next he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "Pray you don't take too many of us with you." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago 'I deserve a violent death' Nex thought but didn't say it. "Dreamer is my lifeline, she is all i have and the only one who truly cares about me. Besides why would you care if i live or die. One less monster on this pitiful world. I wasn't even suppose to exist so things will be corrected" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "To say your Jekyll is all you have is, in essence, to say you have only yourself." He cast his gaze downward and shook his head, then exhaled softly. "The fact that you'd view your demise as a correction is testament to fathomless loneliness and weariness of the soul." He looked to her again, and it was patent he spoke from his own experience, that he'd felt the same things. "Ennui is often a deadly affliction, Nex. But it doesn't have to be. It doesn't have to last." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Why do you care is my question? I have others but no one understands me like she does. People do care if i die but those people understand that death is inevitable and what happens happens." Nex said. "And Dreamer and I are NOT the same person! She and i complete opposites!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "You are two halves of the same soul. The darkness cannot exist without the light, and vice-versa. Your mannerisms and passions may be different, but that's to be expected. By your very contrasts, you shape and define each other. Beautiful, really, when you think about it," he said, his gaze far away. "An external opportunity for the development of one's inner self. A chance to become more complete, a shot at wholeness." He came back to the present. "But only if the two fragments rejoin." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "We better off apart! Don't you understand! I was killing her and now that is fixed and we are going our separate ways! She doesn't need the stress! The threat of turning in to me at night she can now see the stars! YOu don't understand anything" Nex said with malice. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Don't I?" asked Weir. "This is my field of study, Nex. In every case I've ever seen, a bodily split without rejoining simply gives the illusion of separateness. Laboring under delusion, each half lives less than its full life. Whereas the un-split or re-joined whole must come to terms with itself, however painful that might be. I won't lie: It's a thoroughly unpleasant process. But a necessary one. Those who insist on living separately for good inevitably burn themselves out, and often take others with them when they fall." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Dreamer is doing just fine without me. She is living her life to the fullest. Besides we were built in another world, with a different formula due to the werecat DNA." Nex said. "Besides i am a parasite to her when i do die, even if painful i will deserve it after all i put her through." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Nex, I've looked at multiple worlds. Seen nearly infinite variations in formula. Yet there are certain constants." He held her gaze directly, and spoke from both mind and heart, "That's how I know you're not--nor were you ever--a parasite. Not only do you not deserve to die for what you 'put her through'...you don't deserve to die at all." •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex drew in a breath to calm down. "Look, nothing you say will change my mind. I've gathered this from personal experience. You cannot reform a Hyde." She said calmly. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Not as long as you're separate, no. But, I assure you, were the two halves made whole again, true integration--'reform', if you like--would be possible. In point of fact, it's already been done. Yours wouldn't be the first case I've tackled. I've had success with this before." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "We can't go back together the rose of repression makes sure of that" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "What is the 'rose of repression'?" asked Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "The seal Dreamer received as a mark of torture in prison" Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He did recall that scene, from Dreamer's "nightmare". But he still didn't know what it did. "From the Multiverse Guardian..." he put together. "What does having such a thing entail?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Can't use powers, anything that was taken from you cannot be returned, when emotions get out of control the rose will take over and can kill those around you." Nex said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited You're not a thing, thought Lewis, but he decided not to voice the sentiment. She might take his intended reassurance as mere quibbling. Still, it struck him as odd that even a being as powerful as the Multiverse guardian could separate a soul from itself. Not at all just, that, he concluded. Most unnatural; downright wrong. This, from a man who talked about Jekylls and Hydes and grims as if they were the most natural things in the world. "Kill those around her?" he echoed. "What on earth would be the purpose of designing it to do that?" To Weir, it seemed more a punishment to innocent bystanders than anyone else. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Dreamer hates bringing harm to people and killing. It's her greatest fear" Nex said. "Besides Wier, me and Dreamer are separate entities due to magic hat separated us originally and gave us our abilities" 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "She must know no one can keep an even keel all the time...as must the Guardian," reflected Lewis. "You know her better than anyone. What will she do after she eventually loses control--after the rose does its work and she...happens...to the people around her?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "She'll break down. I've tried to find a way to get rid of it but it's attached by strong magic. We'd someone with strong magic to separate it... Lizzy." Nex said an idea occurring to her. "She said that her family is sorcerer's!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "How incredibly fortunate!" exclaimed Lewis. "Have you a way to contact them?" There might just be hope yet... 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Lizzy" Nex said and ran past Lewis and back in to the society a blur of color as she raced down the hall screeching to a stop in front of Lizzy's door. Nex knocked and she had a groan and the door opened. "What?" Lizzy asked rubbing her eyes looking annoyed and sleepy. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Weir followed at a distance. He took a little while to catch up. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I need you to contact your sister" Nex said. "huh? Wha- why?" Lizzy asked. "TO remove the rose on dreamer's chest" Nex said. "I'm tired though!" Lizzy called yawning. "That will take magic to get the orb working to get ahold of her" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I have faith in you!" called Lewis from down the hall, still approaching. "A life--or several--may be at stake!" 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Lizzy yelled sighing as she turned and opened her trunk and threw out several old clothes. She went down in till she produced a crystal orb. She yawned as she pulled out a bottle of gin, took a swig, and then sat down at her desk. Nex stepped in. "I can see this is important to you so fine" Lizzy said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Nex's...and...yes," said Lewis, visibly panting as he finally caught up. "Thank you." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Lizzy sighed as she pressed her hands to the orb, yawned and closed her eyes focusing. A green mist seeped in to the orb and the orb showed a woman's face framed by black hair but with lizzy's pale gray eyes. "Lizzy? Why are you calling me at this early hour?" "I need you to get over here Maria" Lizzy said. "What is it? Is it your leg?" Maria asked. "A friend of mine needs your help with a magical problem" Lizzy said. Maria paused thinking and then sighed. "Alright i'll head out in the morning" She said the image fading. "There, Happy?" Lizzy asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "You've been very helpful, Lizzy. You have my thanks." A ready smile shone forth as he turned to Nex. "Potentially our thanks." 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "what do you mean potentially we are not going back together" nex said. "this is to stop her suffering from that rose!" Lizzy cocked her head and yawned going back and curling under her covers. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "'Potentially' as in 'assuming the magic works and successfully removes the rose-mark'. Not the other thing." Cross that bridge when you come to it, love. No sense counting one's chickens before they hatch. "Unless you don't wish to thank Lizzy for her gracious assistance, in which case I've misspoken." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "I do you twit!" Nex said. "now lets show her our thanks and let her sleep" nex said shoving Lewis out the door and stepping out and shutting the door quietly. "actions speak louder than words" 2 •Share › − Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis allowed himself to he herded out the door. Lizzy did need her sleep, after all. He was at first mildly offended at the insult, but he didn't show it, and reminded himself that this was certainly not the worst a Hyde could do, so he ought to count his blessings for small mercies. The sting was also lessened when he reasoned out from whence it came: Nex had been the one who'd failed to understand, yet she'd turned around and belittled his intelligence. Projection is not a pretty thing, he reflected. Come to think of it, she did that quite a bit at the pub that night. Must be a psychosocial defense mechanism of hers. Good to know. Might well be indicative of a superiority complex overlying an inferiority complex. He filed the information away for later. "I couldn't agree more," he concurred. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex sighed. "sorry about the twit thing" she said yawning feeling drained. "good night" she said walking to her room. How could nex keep this up? It drained her to act superior but he just didn't understand her and dreamers scenario and what happened. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited "Good night, Nex." A pause. "Sleep well." He understood far more than she would ever know, but he doubted she'd believe him even if he told her. Especially if he told her. More's the pity, he thought. He turned to go. It was cold enough for an overcoat, which he donned on his way out the door and into the night beyond. There was work yet to be done. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago The next day... A quite frankly exhausted Lewis had posted up in a chair just inside the Society's entrance. He'd promptly fallen asleep there. His left hand dangled off the arm of the chair. His right sat on his lap and bore an envelope marked "Maria". 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago A woman walked up to the society doors long curly hair tied in a bun and she wore a trench coat over her travel dress as she walked up the steps heels clicking in the silence and knocked. She carried an old patched bag and had a gray hat. She stopped back and waited for someone to open the door, although she was expected that didn't mean she still couldn't be polite. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Locked in the most rigorous state of slumber, Weir did not raise an eyelid. It might well take physical contact to wake him. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Lizzy walked out of her room and heard the knocking and opened the door. "Maria!" Lizzy greeted hugging her. Maria hugged her back smiling. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He was still lost to sleep. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "WEIR WAKE UP!" Lizzie bellowed. maria jumped back as Lizzy yelled. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He startled into sudden wakefulness, accidentally bonking the back of his head on the wall behind him. The envelope fell to the floor. A surge of adrenaline did battle with the wretched bleariness of his vision as his mind swam back to consciousness. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Maria is here" Lizzy said calmly. "Sis, was that really necessary to announce my arrival? I'm sure half the building knows i'm here now." Maria said. "He was waiting up for you" Lizzy said. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago He tried to ignore his throbbing head and form something resembling coherent speech. "Thank you for waking me, Mari--Lizzy," he corrected himself. That had been Lizzy's voice, hadn't it? Unless he was mistaken. Everything was so bright, so loud, so fast. He blinked, though it looked more like a wince. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria opened her bag and handed him a bottle. "It's medicine, human medicine." She said. "You're welcome" Lizzy said when Nex came trudging down the stairs looking more exhausted than she had when she went to sleep. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Th--Thank you," he managed, gladly taking the proffered bottle. ((Does this have pills or liquid medicine? Is it aspirin? Does it have a label? He'd read it if it did.)) •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (It has a label and it is pills) Maria smiled. "Are you Maria?" Nex asked. "Yes." Nex smiled her face lighting up, the tired expression turning to one of happiness. "Follow me!" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis read the label: Aspirin He shook two out and handed the container back to Maria. "Much obliged," he thanked her. "Lewis Weir, by the by." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Maria" She said putting it back in her bag. "Hang on miss, i need to be explained the problem" She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "Nex wishes you to remove the Rose of Repression from Dreamer, if such is possible," he put in, after which he said no more, sure that Nex or Lizzy would be better able to explain the details of it. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "Rose of repression? Sounds like a torture rune" Maria said. And she followed Nex to Dreamer's room Lizzy trailing behind her. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Weir brought up the rear. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex entered the library where Dreamer was reading. She looked up. "Nex what is this?" "I may have found a way to remove the rose" Nex said gesturing to Maria. Maria walked up to Dreamer. "May i see this rune?" She asked. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis, at the back of the group, took this opportunity to ingest the two aspirin tablets. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Dreamer nodded and removed the bandages. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago This was the first time (aside from that nightmarish scene) he'd ever seen her without them. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria whistled. "worse rune I've seen" she said. Dreamer watched her carefully. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "What does it entail?" asked Weir. "And is it possible to undo?" 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "yes but its incredibly difficult" Maria said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "That's remarkable," said Lewis, then thought, Astounding. And incredibly encouraging. This opened up all kinds of possibilities! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "it takes a lot but if I'm able to examine it if I'm allowed" Maria said. "its on on back and chest. Nex and Lizzy stood side by side silently. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Weir was a doctor; his interest was assuredly academic. He wanted to see what form such a menacing rune might take. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "boys out" Lizzy said pointing at Lewis. Maria and nex nodded and dreamer nodded as well. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago "I'm a doctor, not a schoolboy," countered Lewis. The fact that they would think ill of him in this way was quite frankly offensive. He didn't wish to miss the opportunity to see such an esoteric marking simply because their thoughts wandered toward the untoward. "Kindly keep your mind out of the gutter." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago "fine but do any one move I blasting you out of this room nd she produced her hand and used magic to cut the back of dreamers cloak. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago • edited ((^Is this Lizzy saying this? Just wanted to picture it properly in my imagination.)) Dr. Weir thought the threat unnecessary--he had no more interest in Dreamer's mortal frame than in the cadavers he'd been forced to practice on while learning his craft in medical school. It was the rune he wished to see. He had at least a passing familiarity with various signs and sigils; though he was certainly no sorcerer, he hoped he might be able to use his book knowledge to aid in whatever way he could. But this lot may have traumatic pasts, he reflected silently. If that's the case, a bit of defensiveness is to be expected. "Fair enough," he owned, and took a seat. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (saying what) The rose showed itself in all its glory and Maria whistled. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago ((Saying "fine but do any one move I blasting you out of this room".)) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Maria) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Weir dutifully remained quiet, not wishing to offend anyone. Maria's readiness to resort to force had quite frankly surprised him; he had thought her so polite! However, he had no wish to be on the wrong side of such a powerful sorcerer. So, aside from blinking and breathing, he didn't move a muscle. He wanted to ask Maria to elaborate on the rune's nature, but decided silence was the wiser course of action. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria pulled out her wand and said. "Dreamer stay where you are and try not to move to much" Dreamer nodded staying motionless. Nex watched hands gripping her arms as she had crossed them across her chest and Lizzy fell asleep on the floor. Maria drew in a breath and uttered a word that was almost silent. "Revelo" The rose flared red and seemed to glow with red energy interlaced with what looked like black thorns. Maria flew back in the shelf books falling on to her. "That. Is. A strong rune" She said. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis raised his eyebrows in surprise as the rune repulsed Maria, then winced when he heard the crash. He would have offered to help her up, but decided such a gentlemanly action might nevertheless be mistaken for the "move" Maria had mentioned he was not to make, so he simply stayed put. He did take the opportunity to lean back in the chair a little. He was so very tired... He'd had a rather long night, and not nearly as much sleep as he would've liked. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria got up and brushed herself off. "Well, this is going to be challenging" She remarked before pulling out the contents of her bag. Which contained old books, a alchemy set, and a few ingredients. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Lewis looked a little less sleepy, as if willing himself to pay attention to the books and equipment at hand. "Alchemy?" he ventured, not moving from where he was. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Maria was focused. With a flick of her wand the books floated around her opening to possible pages and alchemy set began working measuring out ingredients and turning water on to boil. She read through one book intently focused. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Apparently, Lewis's latest effort to pay close attention had been a last hurrah for wakefulness. In the absence of further verbal stimulation, he promptly lost the battle and slipped instantly into slumber. 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Nex sighed slapping him. "Look i'm tired to but you wanted to see this so your going to watch it! You aren't plagued with nightmares" Nex said looking like she hadn't slept in a week. Maria continued her research before stopping. "The only way to get rid of the rune is to destroy it while it's attaching to someone else." (i'm going to release part two so switch over to there when you get the mention) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy